Five Worlds Worth Saving
by Doctoress
Summary: <html><head></head>So. Four guys. One girl. Five universes... this is gonna be interesting. (RotG, Dr Who, Death Note, HoO, Fruits Basket)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo! I've decided to make a (announcer's voice is in all caps) MEGA CROSSOVER! So, it bands together some random character from Fruits Basket, Death Note, Doctor Who, Rise of the Gardians, and Heroes of Olympus. I've taken one character from each. There will be no bad language from Kyo, but he will still be his in character self. I'm using an OC, but in my mind, it is me. So let's see what happens when they appear in my life...**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Letters<p>

The Doctor was about to enter the T.A.R.D.I.S when he saw a note in the door.

"To whom it may concern,

Any moment, a portal will appear and you will be sucked in. Do not be alarmed, all will be explained."

As the note said, a portal appeared and the Doctor was whisked away. In four other universes, the exact same thing was happening.

* * *

><p>Kyo tumbled onto a street, somewhere around twelve thirty in the afternoon, according to his watch. Funny, it was only six in the morning back at Shigure's house when that paper fell on his face while he was on the roof.<p>

"Where the heck am I!" He shouted, his usual reaction to things, but no one heard him.

He saw a piece of paper he was stepping on, and picked it up.

* * *

><p>The Letter:<p>

"To whom it may concern,

You have entered another universe, along with four other contacts. They and the fifth contact in this universe are the only ones able to see you. Meet the four contacts in the driveway of the address 21314. Then you will become visible to all the contacts. You and they will introduce themselves. I would suggest saying something about yourself. Now, the fifth contact is not human, but she is find out in her own time. Good luck."

* * *

><p><strong>So, you know two people. The rest will be revealed in the next chapter. Addresses, names, and ages are not real.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my goodness, I am so, so sorry. I had chapter 2, and thinking it was posted, I deleted it... So yeah... I'll write something and post it tomorrow... Please forgive this sorry excuse for a fanfiction writer...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo! Enjoy! I decided to change the letter's. They didn't work for this chapter. Also, there will be point of views, however I'm not particularly fond of that style of writing, but it might make things a bit clearer. However, it might be a little OOC, but hey, the only person I've really heard the thoughts of is Valdez.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Introductions and Not Particularly Happiness<br>

Leo's P.O.V

The life of a demigod can be pretty crazy. Dealing with Gaea, getting to Rome, finding Hazel's brother, the Doors of Death. Crazy junk. Then, all of a sudden, I find this slip of paper in the Argo II's hull, then I'm whisked here to find a letter telling me to find these people. That's a bit too crazy, even for me. I can't imagine what it was like for the others. They probably never experienced anything odd in their lives. But man, was I wrong.

The first person to speak was some man in a blue suit and a trenchcoat. He stuck out his hand.

"'Ello, I'm the Doctor, last of the Time Lords of the planet Gallifrey."

Well then. We already had an alien. Now you might be thinking, 'Hey, Valdez, you're gonna buy it just like that?' Well, yeah, my mom was killed by a crazy Dirt Woman. There's not much I won't believe. Even if this was crazy by demigod standards. After all, creepy portals didn't come out of nowhere with weird letters. This guy had to be telling the truth.

"Well then, and alien and flaming Leo Valdez. This is gonna be fun." I said with a grin.

"Flaming?" someone asked. It was the guy about my age, in a blue hoodie, with white hair, and some sort of staff. "Sounds like I might be in trouble. I am Jack Frost, Guardian, at your service. And snow doesn't do to well with heat." He gave me a smirk. I smirked back. This guy knew how to have fun, that was for sure.

"Well then, you might wanna stay out of my way." I willed a ball of flame into my hand. I opened my mouth to say more, but was cut off by a guy in a white, long sleeved shirt and jeans, with shaggy black hair.

"One wouldn't fire and ice would work well together, but you two seem to get along just fine. I'm Ryuzaki. I'm a detective. Now all we're waiting on is... you." He looked at a guy with orange hair.

"Fine. I'm Kyo, and I turn into cat a cat when hugged by girls. Happy?" he glared at Ryuzaki. He didn't seem to like people. Well, I knew what I was going to do later...

"Not particularly." Ryuzaki answered with the same expressionless face, but I could've sworn he was grinning as soon as we turned away.

* * *

><p><strong>So... yeah. I wrote this in a couple hours, so it may not be that good...<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**I tried... enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kyo's P.O.V<p>

'Well this just stinks. I've pretty much banned myself from ever seeing the family again, giving away the secret for no obvious reason except "a letter told me to." Except... I didn't give away the secret. I made it sound like it only applied to me. That's awesome.' I thought. For a second there, I honestly thought I was screwed. But I for sure didn't like the people standing around me. Leo and Jack Frost seemed to get along too well, they were whispering like they were planning something and looking at me like I was the target. 'Crap.' I didn't like Ryuzaki, he got on my nerves. The Doctor (I wondered why he didn't give a real name. Leo didn't until after I introduced myself, but he did give out an actual first name) was blabbering about stuff to Ryuzaki, and he seemed okay. Except for the blabbering about stuff that he insisted we " regular humans" wouldn't get. That really ticked me off. "Excuse me, but none of us are exactly normal here! I don't we classify as regular!" I shouted. I'm not very good with people, I tend to shout a lot.

"I stand corrected." The Doctor said. "Most of you abnormal humans wouldn't get it." That did it.

Jack's P.O.V

Geez. My buddy Leo and I trying to plan a prank and Kyo starts having an argument with the Doctor. More like the Doctor zoned out while Kyo was yelling at him, but either way, I think everyone needed a little fun. I was about to throw a snowball I made when a girl of about 16 came running out of the house.

"Oi!" She had a British accent. "You all get off my driveway and inside! Jack! You of all people should know what season it is. And that means no snow. Come on then, I've got jammie dodgers." She seemed to talk in the Doctor's way of talking, fast, but making sense. **(AN: Jack hasn't seen the Doctor go on about timey wimey balls of stuff yet)** We followed the girl inside and she introduced herself. "I'm Rachel McHale, and you all are from five different universes. I already know all the necessary information so, let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel seems to know quite a bit. Maybe we'll get to see her letter soon... or not!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry I missed two weeks worth of updates, the first time I just was having an off day, didn't have anything to upload, and I really shouldn't be making excuses. The week after, Thanksgiving week, I was on vacation, my phone kept dying, and I hate uploading from my phone anyway. I should have uploaded Tuesday, before I left, but I had to pack and life was pretty much in the way. But I'm not here to give excuses I have an announcment. Because I have several multi-chapter fanfics that are also in progress, I am putting them on hold and focusing on one single story. Here's the list of stories on hold: Time Angel, Oh Crap, Now We Have Two Geniuses, and the Frozen Heart Inside. I am also deleting Five Worlds Worth Saving. And I'm lengthening the time to vote for You Decide The Beginning. If this doesn't make sense because it's in the fics mentioned, I just made this and plopped in every incomplete story.


	6. Chapter 6

This story will not be deleted, it is on hold, however due to lack of inspiration at the moment it is under my other stories priority wise.


End file.
